Keeper Of My Heart
by funnysunnyhunnybunny
Summary: What would you do if the love of the life was the one would couldn't have? What if you had given up eternal happiness for a fairytale ending? This is Hermione's Story. DMHG - HGHP very slightly. PLease RR


A/n : This is going to be quite long, I don't plan to finish it and as for my other stories..I don't think I was thinking straight when I was typing :s  
  
She rolled over, her eyes still shut as the sun's ray shone into the room. She moved her hand beside her and sighed. It was empty as usual. Harry must have gone while she was sleeping. The once warm space had occupied Mr. Harry Potter, her husband.  
  
She turned to lie on her back, staring at the ceiling. Ever since the death eaters had escaped for Azkaban, this had become the usual routine. I mean yes, he was one of the most top Aurors in the magical world and he was 'The Boy who Lived' but he still has a life.  
  
She got up and got herself ready before going over to the kitchen and shaking her head sadly at the mess. Documents scattered across the oak table, along with half eaten toast and an empty coffee cup. She brushed her brown locks out of her eyes and set to work.  
  
She went into the hallway and paused at the mirror studying her appearance and grimaced. Her usually bushy hair was restricted back yet it could not be tamed meaning wisps hung everywhere, under her chocolate brown eyes hung dark marks meaning she was tired and her complexion was oilier then usual.  
  
Stared back at her was Mrs. Hermione Granger or formally known as Mrs. Harry Potter. She frowned before muttering to herself.  
  
"Come on Hermione.get a grip.your happily married to an excellent husband and your happy."  
  
"Or are you.." echoed her mind was she sighed. Sure, she could fool the people but herself was another matter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stared intensely into her chocolate brown eyes as she darted away, not daring to make contact.  
  
"'Mione.please.don't do this.." his voice was full of pleading as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Hermione turned and looked him straight in the eyes. His grey orbs shining with grief and despair. She could practically see his heart breaking.  
  
"I.I love him.." she stuttered more tears falling from her already red eyes.  
  
He turned and glared at her before pushing her up against the wall gently yet firmly.  
  
"No you don't.don't you dare say that again Hermione." he hissed, squeezing her wrists.  
  
She cried in pain, dropping her gaze as more tears leaked out.  
  
"I.I do Draco I'm sorry." She tried to wriggle free of his grip but it was no use. His strong muscular self was no match for Hermione's frail figure.  
  
"When you look into his eyes who do you see." He spat, his voice reaking with venom and heart-ache.  
  
"I.I see him I see him Draco.now let me go.your.your hurting me.."  
  
She looked up staring into his eyes as she cringed beneath him. They where full of pain, a mixture of sadness, despair and rage.  
  
He let go of her and stumbled, his pale face shining in the moonlight. She fell to the floor in a heap, trembling as she rocked back and forth, tears streaming down her face.  
  
He looked down at her, anguish set firmly on his face before muttering.  
  
"you lie.."  
  
She winced at the pain and venom in his voice before she stood up and looked at him. He wanted to cry to her, kiss her, hug her and tell her how much he loved her. But no. He couldn't. Tomorrow afternoon she was to become Mrs. Harry Potter and he would have lost her forever.  
  
He strode over to her and stared her in the eyes.  
  
"Tell me the truth.Is it his or mine?!" he cried in desperation, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"it's yours! It always has been! You! Draco Malfoy! I pray to god it wasn't but it always has been!"  
  
She crumbled to the floor once more.  
  
"why couldn't you have just let me be.." she whispered quietly.  
  
"don't you think I tried, I used every ounce of strength I had Hermione."  
  
"then why did you persist Draco!? You knew we could never be.." every ounce of strength left in her was gone as she shook her head sadly. She stumbed herself up and was about to exit before turning back.  
  
"Goodbye Draco.you had me once.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione flunked into the hall way chair and cried.  
  
Draco Malfoy, the keeper of her heart.  
  
A/N : ok cut me some slack if its shit, its like my first story in a loooong tiem so yeah :p 


End file.
